Trees
Trees are plants with a large stem or "trunk" that supports large limbs called branches that in turn have leaves. Trees have appeared in every GTA game since Grand Theft Auto 2. Trees are indestructible to the player and can not be destroyed nor damaged, except some roadside trees in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. In some GTA games such as GTA San Andreas, trees grow naturally in the wilderness. There are many different species of trees in the GTA games, ranging from the towering redwoods in GTA San Andreas to the stalky, leafy maple trees found predominantly throughout Grand Theft Auto IV. Trees have the property to be unbreakable and nondestructive, compared with other elements in-game like certain signs or poles, they're considered solid objects and can't be modified or damaged in any way. List of tree species found in the GTA series *Coast Redwood (Sequoia semiviperens) (Found in GTA San Andreas & GTA V) *Maple Tree (Acer sp.) (Found in GTA IV, GTA San Andreas) *Oak Tree (Quercus sp. (Found in GTA IV, GTA San Andreas, GTA V) *Palm Tree (Found in GTA San Andreas, GTA Vice City, GTA V) *Sycamore Tree (Plantanus orientalis) (Found only in GTA IV) *Pine Tree (Pinus sp.) (Found in GTA IV, GTA San Andreas) *Joshua Tree (Yucca brevifolia) (Found in GTA San Andreas, GTA V) *Giant Sequoia (Sequoiadendron giganteum) (Found only in GTA V) Grand Theft Auto III File:Tree-GTA3-1.png|Unamed generic tree. File:Tree-GTA3-2.png|Unamed generic tree. File:SolidTree-GTA3.png|Unamed generic tree. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City File:PalmTrees-GTAVC-Tall.png|A range of the variations of palm trees. File:PalmTrees-GTAVC-Short.png|A set of shorter and wider palm trees. File:PalmTree-GTAVC-Small-1.png|Small palm trees. It can be destroyed. File:PalmTree-GTAVC-Small-2.png|A slightly taller model of the small palm trees. It can be destroyed. File:Tree-GTAVC-1.png File:Tree-GTAVC-2.png File:Tree-GTAVC-3.png File:Large-Bush-GTAVC.png|Large bush ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' GenericTree-GTASA-SS1.jpg|Unnamed generic tree, same model appeared in Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Manhunt. GenericTree-GTASA-SS2.jpg|Another unnamed generic tree. AshTree-GTASA.jpg|Ash tree. \models\gta3.img\Ash1_hi AshTree-GTASA-Small.jpg|A small ash tree found in Shady Creeks. It can be destroyed. BirchTree-GTASA-SS1.jpg|A birch tree. BirchTree-GTASA-Small.jpg|A small birch tree. Cactus-GTASA-SS1.jpg|A cactus (Carnegiea gigantea). It can be destroyed. Cactus-GTASA-SS2.jpg|A cactus bush (Cactaceae opuntia). JoshuaTree-GTASA-SS1.jpg|A Joshua Tree (Yucca brevifolia), commonly found in Bone County. It can be destroyed. CypressTree-GTASA-SS1.jpg|Cypress tree. ElmTree-GTASA-SS3.jpg|A green elm tree (Ulmus americana). \models\gta3.img\Elmtreegrn_hi ElmTree-GTASA-SS2.jpg|Another species of elm. ElmTree-GTASA-Dead.jpg|A dead elm tree. \models\gta3.img\Elmdead_hi RedElmTree-GTASA-SS1.jpg|A red elm tree commonly found in San Fierro. \models\gta3.img\Elmred_hi RedElmTree-GTASA-SS2.jpg|Another type of red elm tree. FicusTree-GTASA-SS1.jpg|Ficus tree (Ficus benjamina). FirTree-GTASA-SS1.jpg|A group of fir trees. \models\gta3.img\sm_fir_tallgroup FirTree-GTASA-SS2.jpg|Small fir trees. PineTree-GTASA-SS3.jpg|A small pine tree commonly found in San Fierro. \models\gta3.img\pinetreeXX Sequoia-GTASA-SS1.jpg|Sequoias (Sequoia sempervirens) found in a creek near Mount Chiliad. Sequoia-GTASA-SS2.jpg| KarlFuchsCedar-GTASA-SS1.jpg|A Karl Fuchs Cedar (Cedrus deodara). LoblollyPineTree-GTASA-SS1.jpg|A loblolly pine tree (Pinus taeda). Also appears in the PS2 version of Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. LoblollyPineTree-GTASA-SS2.jpg|Another loblolly pine tree OakTree-GTASA.jpg|A big oak tree (Fagaceae quercus). OakTree-GTASA-SS1.jpg|A small oak tree found near Garver Bridge. Same tree appears in Manhunt with the same model. PalmTree-GTASA-SS1.jpg|A palm tree. PalmTree-GTASA-SS2.jpg|Two crooked palm trees. PalmTree-GTASA-SS3.jpg|Another palm tree specie. PalmTree-GTASA-Small.jpg|A small palm tree. It can be destroyed. PalmTree-GTASA-Countryside.jpg|A palm tree found in countryside. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' FicusTree-GTAV-SS1.jpg|Ficus tree (Ficus benjamina). \x64i.rpf\levels\gta5\props\vegetation\v_trees.rpf\prop_tree_lficus_XX.ydr FicusTree-GTAV-SS2.jpg|Another ficus tree. EnseteVentricosum-GTAV-SS1.jpg|Ethiopian banana (Ensete ventricosum). EucalyptusTree-GTAV-SS1.jpg|Eucalyptus tree (Eucalyptus sp.). \x64i.rpf\levels\gta5\props\vegetation\v_trees.rpf\prop_tree_eucalip_01.ydr EucalyptusTree-GTAV-SS2.jpg|More eucalyptus trees in Grapeseed. CypressTree-GTAV-SS1.jpg|Cypress tree. \x64i.rpf\levels\gta5\props\vegetation\v_trees.rpf\prop_tree_cypress_01.ydr CypressTree-GTAV-Snow.jpg|Cypress tree (snowy). CedarTree-GTAV-SS1.jpg|Cedar tree (Cedrus sp.). \x64i.rpf\levels\gta5\props\vegetation\v_trees.rpf\prop_tree_cedar_XX.ydr OakTree-GTAV-SS2.jpg|English oak tree (Fagaceae quercus). \x64i.rpf\levels\gta5\props\vegetation\v_trees.rpf\prop_tree_eng_oak_XX.ydr OakTree-GTAV-SS3.jpg|Another oak tree in Los Santos. OakTree-GTAV-SS1.jpg|A small oak tree. MapleTree-GTAV-SS1.jpg|Maple tree (Acer sp.). \x64i.rpf\levels\gta5\props\vegetation\v_trees.rpf\prop_tree_maple_02.ydr MapleTree-GTAV-SS2.jpg|A small maple tree. \x64i.rpf\levels\gta5\props\vegetation\v_trees.rpf\prop_tree_maple_03.ydr OliveTree-GTAV-SS1.jpg|Olive tree (Olea europaea). \x64i.rpf\levels\gta5\props\vegetation\v_trees.rpf\prop_tree_olive_01.ydr OrangeTree-GTAV-SS1.jpg|Orange tree (Citrus × sinensis). PineTree-GTAV-SS1.jpg|Pine tree (Pinus sp.) in Cassidy Creek. PineTree-GTAV-PaletoForest.jpg|Another species of pine tree (Pinus sp.) in Paleto Forest. PalmTree-GTAV-SS1.jpg|Palm trees (Arecaceae sp.) in Los Santos PalmTree-GTAV-SS2.jpg|Palm trees in Los Santos. PalmTree-GTAV-Countryside1.jpg|Palm trees in Sandy Shores. PalmTree-GTAV-Countryside2.jpg|Palm trees in Stab City. JacarandaTree-GTAV-SS1.jpg|Jacaranda tree (Jacaranda mimosifolia). \x64i.rpf\levels\gta5\props\vegetation\v_trees.rpf\prop_tree_jacada_XX.ydr JacarandaTree-GTAV-SS2.jpg|Small Jacaranda trees in Vespucci Beach. BirchTree-GTAV-SS1.jpg|A birch tree in Sandy Shores. \x64i.rpf\levels\gta5\props\vegetation\v_trees.rpf\prop_tree_birch_XX.ydr Cactus-GTAV.jpg|Cactus (Carnegiea gigantea). It can be destroyed. JoshuaTree-GTAV-SS1.jpg|A Joshua tree (Yucca brevifolia). It can be destroyed. JoshuaTree-GTAV-SS2.jpg|Another Joshua tree. Sequoia-GTAV-SS1.jpg|Sequoias (Sequoia sempervirens). Screenshot 2017-02-23 00.54.38.png|A grove of giant sequoia trees at Cassidy Creek. LudendorffTree-GTAV-SS2.jpg|Snowy trees in Ludendorff, North Yankton. LudendorffTree-GTAV-SS1.jpg|Another snowy tree. Glitches *In the original PlayStation 2 release of Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, a glitch with the draw distance causes the tall redwood trees to pop up too late, causing players to accidentally crash planes into them. This glitch was fixed in the PC and Xbox versions. Gallery g43g.png|A dead tree in GTA SA gta-5-palm-trees-city-image.jpg|Palm trees in GTA V References ru:Деревья Category:Geography